


Adios

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaldur decides he owes it to Roy to say goodbye before he leaves for Atlantis for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adios

"An’ he says, ‘I don’t see how Nickelback’s post-grunge. They sound like country to me.’ An’ I says, ‘It’s cowboy grunge.’ Cowbow post-grunge is too long. Yeh?"

Roy glances back when Kaldur doesn’t respond.

"Ah, screw you. Cowboy grunge is funny."

"Hm? Yes, of course."

Roy leans against the counter, shoving his hands into his pockets. Something has been off about Kaldur all afternoon. It isn’t that he’s quiet. He usually is. Roy doesn’t mind carrying the conversation. But he usually gets at least some response. Something is up.

"Hey. Y’good?"

Kaldur smiles in a way he hopes is reassuring. He’d all but mastered the expression. But Roy could always tell.

"I am fine, my friend. I apologize, I am not entirely familiar with post-grunge, or this Nickelback."

"Lucky you, I got all of Metal Evolution on my laptop."

Kaldur smiles again. While he did usually humor Roy, he did find himself enjoying his friend’s hobbies. They don’t have heavy metal in Atlantis. They don’t have Roy in Atlantis, either. But they have someone else he loved at least as much.

"Come on, help me with the dishes. Then we’ll watch some TV. Cool?"

"Cool."

It’s nice, being next to Roy like this. Roy chatters and hums to fill the silence. Kaldur doesn’t mind. Silence makes Roy uncomfortable. It’s something Kaldur could understand.

He can’t keep this to himself. It isn’t fair to Roy. He came here for a reason. This isn’t a conversation he could put off any longer, no matter how much he would like to.

"I am returning to Atlantis tomorrow."

"Yeh?"

Kaldur’s lips twitch. He’s always noticed how Roy’s pronunciation changed around him. The way he doesn’t make such an effort to make his vowels sound ‘just right’. The way he lowers his guard and lets himself just relax around Kaldur.

"If you see ‘em, tell parentals I say hi."

"I will. I will also be seeing Tula."

Roy looks over at him, eyebrows raised.

"You gonna’ ask her out? You should ask her out."

"That is the plan."

"Wick’d. When you get back, y’gotta’ tell me how it goes."

Kaldur gives a small nod, his stomach twisting into knots. He doesn’t say anything, though. And maybe that’s what gives him away. Or maybe Roy is just that good at reading him.

"So, how long you gone?"

Roy looks over Kaldur cautiously. He isn’t sure he wants the answer.

"I… cannot say for certain. My performance of leader of the team has been suffering as of late."

"I been telling you since day one, that team’s no good for you."

"I am aware, my friend."

Neither of them say anything. Roy turns his back to Kaldur, putting the glasses where they belong. He doesn’t think he can look at Kaldur right now. The apartment falls quiet. It doesn’t take long for Roy’s shoulders to start tensing.

"So you won’t be back for a while, then."

"No."

"You ain’t coming back."

"No."

Roy nods, tries to smile. Somewhere along the line, he’d forgotten that Kaldur was basically an exchange student. He wasn’t supposed to be here permanently. Roy can’t believe he let himself forget that.

It’s a long few minutes before he can speak again.

"Good," he says, his voice tight. "I know you been homesick."

"You’ve been a good friend, Roy. I will miss you."

"Same."

They both pretend Roy’s eyes aren’t damp. Kaldur wishes his are. He feels too apathetic, but his heart is breaking.

Roy smiles and nudges him.

"C’mon. We got a lot of Metal Evolution t’ cram in here."

—

Kaldur knocks on the door, fist and heart heavy. He’s been back a few nights, all of them sleepless. He doesn’t want to spend another night alone.

Roy looks as sleepless as he feels. The stitches under his eye make him look even worse.

"What’s this?" Kaldur asks. "I cannot leave you alone for two weeks without you getting yourself beat up."

Before Kaldur knows what’s happening, strong arms wrap tight around him and Roy is laughing in his ear. He wants to feel guilty. If Kaldur’s here, there’s a reason. Probably not a good one. But he lets himself feel relieved that his best friend is back.

The warmth is surprising. Not the warmth of Roy’s body, or the warmth of his reception. It’s something he feels in his stomach. Something he wants to pretend he’s never felt before.

Kaldur lets his own arms wind around Roy’s waist, pulling him in closer. He isn’t sure how long they stand out in the hall for, arms wrapped tight around each other. He doesn’t care, either.

"I’m sorry about Tula," Roy whispers.

"How do you know?"

"I know you. You aren’t back because you can’t stand to live without me."

Kaldur laughs, giving Roy’s body a gentle squeeze.

"No. It’s because I know you cannot live without me."

Roy doesn’t disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
